I Say Goodbye with Last Revolver in My hand
by Lala-chan ssu
Summary: "Kenapa? Bukannya kau yang bilang kau mencintaiku?"/"Aku akan bertunangan dengan pemimpin keluarga Estrena."/"Aku mencintaimu, Dino."/DOR!/ Kukatakan selamat tinggal dengan revolver terakhir di tanganku. Judul gabungan dari 2 lagu. RnR?


**I Say Goodbye with Last Revolver in My Hand  
>By Lala-chan ssu<br>Feat Dee Cavallone  
>Pair: D18<br>Genre: Bingung. Humor? Jelas bukan. Angst? Diragukan. Romance? Abal-abal. Sudahlah, anda semua yang menentukan.  
>Rated: T (insyaallah)<br>Warning: OOC, OC numpang lewat doang, sho-ai, deathchara, mention of mpreg, TYPO, harap jika anda sedang galau jauh-jauh dari fic ini. Saya belom mau dimutilasi!  
>Note: Hibari 23 th, Dino 31 th<br>Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

><p>~~oo00oo~~<p>

"Kyouyaa~~"

Hibari yang sedang asyik membaca buku hanya menatap pria dewasa berambut pirang dihadapannya dengan tatapan datar. Sebelum akhirnya mendecih dan kembali menikmati bacaannya.

"Ne, Kyouya dingin sekali~~" ujar Dino merajuk. Ia menarik-narik lengan baju Hibari seolah mengajaknya pergi. Hibari yang merasa terganggu langsung mengeluarkan tonfa-nya.

"Menjauh dariku, _herbivore_!" ancam Hibari sambil menodongkan tonfanya dibawah dagu sang _Bucking Bronco_.

"Eeeh…aku kan hanya ingin mengajak Kyouya kencaan… mau tidak?" tanya Dino. Ng, Dino…sepertinya kau seharusnya bertanya 'Boleh atau tidak', bukan 'mau atau tidak.' Mengingat ini adalah seorang Hibari Kyouya.

"Tidak mau. Merepotkan." Dengus Hibari. Singkat, padat, jelas, dan ngena.

"Huks… _hidoii_… ayolah, Kyouyaa~~~" rengek Dino.

"Sekali tidak, tetap tidak."

"Habis itu kau boleh melawanku kok."

"… sungguh?" Hibari tergerak.

"Sungguh!"

"Hm. Baiklah."

"WAAAII! AKU MENCINTAIMU, KYOUYAA!" jerit Dino senang. Hampir saja ia memeluk Hibari sebelum—

"Kau sentuh aku, aku tidak akan ikut bersamaku." Akhirnya Dino kembali diam.

~~oo00oo~~

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyouya."

Dino dan Hibari yang sedang beristirahat setelah bertarung langsung sama-sama terdiam. Hibari hanya menatap Dino datar.

"Kalau kau ada waktu mengucapkan lelucon _nonsense _seperti itu lebih baik cepat berdiri dan lanjutkan pertarungannya." Ujar Hibari datar dan dingin.

"Tidak, aku serius Kyouya. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

Hibari hanya menatap Dino dengan tatapan sengit. Dino malah balik menatap Hibari dengan tatapan tegar.

"Katakan kenapa kau mencintaiku." Ujar Hibari dengan tatapan mengintrogasi.

"Ya… aku suka berada di dekatmu. Aku juga suka sifat dan sikapmu padaku. Dan yang terpenting kita saling nyaman bersama, kan?" ujar Dino. Hibari terdiam.

"Jadi, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku Kyouya?"

Hibari kembali menatap manik _hazel _Dino. Ia mengangguk dengan pasti. Mata Dino langsung berbinar dan mendorong Hibari ke lantai.

"Oy—apa-apaan kau—aahh!"

Yah, silahkan bayangkan sendiri karena fic ini masih ber-rated T.

~~oo00oo~~

Sudah 3 tahun Dino dan Hibari menjalani hubungan. Dino selalu ada untuk Hibari dan Hibari sendiri merasa aman dan sangat percaya pada Dino. Suatu hari, Dino pernah berjanji akan menikahi Hibari suatu saat nanti (dan dihadiahi lemparan tonfa dan wajah merona Hibari) tapi Hibari tak pernah menolak ucapan itu juga.

Semakin lama Hibari semakin bergantung pada Dino. Dia akan sangat kesepian tanpa Dino disisinya. Baginya Dino adalah dunianya. Tempat dimana seluruh hidupnya bersandar. Karena Hibari selalu sendirian, wajar jika ia jadi bergantung pada Dino.

Entah sejak kapan, bagi Hibari Dino seperti narkoba baginya. Jika sehari saja Dino tak bersamanya, rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang. Seperti candu. Bahkan Hibari jadi sangat posesive, selalu mengikuti Dino kemanapun tak peduli ia berada di keramaian yang dibencinya. Dino seperti candu baginya. Memabukan. Dan jika ia sudah melihat senyuman Dino, jika ia sudah mendengar suara lembut Dino memanggil namanya, ia sudah tak ingat segalanya lagi. Ia bahkan rela kehilangan kesuciannya demi Dino.

Suatu pagi, Hibari terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia duduk diatas futon miliknya dan merasa kepalanya sangat pusing. Hibari mencoba melawan rasa pusing itu dan berusaha berdiri. Mendadak rasa mual menusuk perutnya. Ia menutup mulutnya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Sesampainya di kamar mandi, Hibari memuntahkan isi perutnya berkali-kali. Hibari menghela napas. Tubuhnya terduduk lemas dilantai yang dingin. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari pelipisnya. Rasa mual masih menyerang bagian perutnya membuat Hibari tak tahan.

"Sepertinya aku harus ke dokter…"

~~oo00oo~~

Hibari duduk diam dan menatap pria paruh baya dihadapannya. Pria itu berkali-kali menaikan kacamatanya dan membaca hasil pemeriksaan Hibari.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apa?"

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

Dokter itu membaca kembali hasil pemeriksaan dan tersenyum pada Hibari.

"Selamat,"

"Hah?"

"Anda sedang hamil. Sudah 2 bulan."

Hibari diam. Terpaku.

Dia? Hamil? Hibari nyaris pingsan. Hibari bingung tak tau harus berkata apa. Ia mengingat-ingat dengan siapa dia sudah berhubungan.

Ah ya. Dino.

Hibari hanya terdiam dan beranjak dari ruangan dokter tersebut. Hibari merasa tidak apa-apa jika anak yang ia kandung adalah anak Dino. Dino pasti mau bertanggung jawab. Hibari yakin itu.

Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan nomor kekasihnya. Ia menunggu teleponnya diangkat.

'_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada diluar jangkauan. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi atau—'_

Hibari langsung mematikan ponselnya. Nomor Dino tidak aktif. Apa ia sedang sibuk? Akhirnya Hibari tak ambil pusing dan memutuskan memberi tau Dino nanti.

~~oo00oo~~

Sudah berbulan-bulan berlalu. Seluruh anggota Vongola sudah tau akan kehamilan Hibari (meski Tsuna sampai pingsan mendengarnya), namun hanya Dino yang tidak tau. Sudah lama Dino tak menunjukan batang hidungnya. Tsuna dan yang lain juga mengaku tidak tau menahu tentang Dino. Perihal dimana dia sekarang atau lainnya. Itu mau tak mau membuat Hibari cemas juga. Bagaimana kalau ia diserang musuh? Atau kecelakaan?

Hibari mendengus. Untuk apa dia mengkhawatirkan Dino? Bukankah Hibari percaya padanya? Akhirnya Hibari memutuskan untuk menepis pemikiran itu.

Sampai hari itu, Hibari sedang terdiam di taman dan menatap langit yang mendung. Sepertinya akan hujan. Meski udara dingin semakin menusuk kulitnya, Hibari tak mau beranjak dari tempat itu. Entah mengapa.

"Kyouya?"

Hibari menoleh dan mendapati sosok yang ia sangat kenali. Matanya melebar sesaat.

"Haneuma."

Dino tersenyum dan duduk disamping Hibari.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini? Kenapa tak bisa dihubungi?" selidik Hibari. Dino tertawa.

"_Gomenne_… ah, ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberitau padamu." Ujar Dino dengan mata berbinar.

"Sebenarnya aku juga, tapi katakana saja kalau memang penting."

"Baiklah… begini… aku…"

**Aku bertunangan dengan pemimpin keluarga Estrena**. Dan bulan depan kami akan menikah."

Hibari terdiam. Tubuhnya seperti membeku.

"Kau tau, Kyouya? Aku sangaat mencintainya. Aku senang bisa bertunangan dengannya."

Cukup. Hibari tak mau dengar lagi.

"Nah, sekarang giliranmu Kyouya. Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Dino.

Kenapa? Kenapa seenaknya kau pergi? Kenapa seenaknya kau jatuhkan perasaanku begitu saja? kenapa ketika kau datang dan bilang kau akan bertunangan dengan orang lain? Kenapa…?

Bukankah kau yang bilang kau mencintaiku?

"…tidak. Tidak ada."

"Benarkah? Kalau ada sesuatu katakan saja."

Cukup. Hibari muak dengan sikap sok perhatiannya.

Hibari tak menggubris perkataan Dino. Ia langsung bangkit dan pergi menjauh. Tak peduli Dino memanggilnya berkali-kali.

Hibari berjalan gontai. Tak tentu arah. Dalam pikirannya banyak hal berkecamuk.

Kenapa Dino bisa bertunangan dengan orang lain? Kalau begitu kenapa Dino bilang bahwa Dino mencintainya? Sekarang bagaimana dengan semua yang sudah Dino perbuat…? Dan yang penting

Bagaimana nasib anak dalam kandungannya?

Hibari hanya terus berjalan gontai. Tak peduli hujan deras menyiram seluruh tubuhnya. Membuat tubuhnya menjadi dingin. Beku.

Mendadak Hibari merasa seperti ada sesuatu mengalir turun dari bawah tubuhnya. Kakinya mendadak lemas. Seolah tak mampu menopan tubuhnya. Ia jatuh terduduk dan merasa perutnya sangat sakit.

"A-aakkhh! S-sakit—aaakkhh!"

Yang terakhir Hibari lihat adalah cairan merah kental keluar diantara kedua kakinya.

~~oo00oo~~

Tatapan mata _onyx _itu kosong. Seolah jiwa yang mendiami tubuh itu sudah pergi entah kemana. Ia hanya terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit. Ia masih bisa merasakan sekujur tubuhnya ngilu. Tangan pucatnya menyentuh perutnya. Tepatnya menyentuh luka melintang disana.

Tubuhnya sangat lemah. Bayinya tak bisa diselamatkan lagi.

Setitik air mata mulai turun dari matanya. Entah sudah kali keberapa ia menangis. Sekarang ia sendirian lagi. Tak punya siapapun di dunia yang sebegini luas.

Tsuna dan yang lain ingin memberitau Dino soal ini, namun Hibari melarangnya. Tentu saja semuanya protes, namun Hibari mengancam mereka dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

Matanya kembali menerawang ke langit mendung diluar jendela rumah sakit.

Sepertinya akan hujan.

~~oo00oo~~

Sebulan berlalu, pernikahan Dino dengan pemimpin keluarga Estrena akan segera dilaksanakan. Dino panik di ruang gantinya. Hanya Hibari yang menemaninya disana.

"Ne, Kyouya. Aku gugup sekali. Pakaianku sudah benar?"

"Hmph. Sudah."

"Baguslah…" ujar Dino.

"Tapi ada satu yang kurang."

"Eh? Apa itu? Katakan padaku, Kyouya." Pinta Dino.

Hibari melangkah mendekati Dino hingga Dino tersudut. Dino gelagapan melihat wajah Hibari yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Seulas senyum tipis terlukis di wajah porselennya.

"Kau tau, Dino. Aku mencintaimu."

Dino menatap Hibari dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Kaget, bingung, dan sedikit bersalah.

"Aku nyaris sajak kehilangan segalanya, Dino. Aku kehilangan kau, kehilangan anakku, bahkan hampir kehilangan kewarasanku."

"A-anak? Tunggu—kau…"

"Karena kau merebut segalanya dariku, akan kurebut hal yang paling berarti darimu." Ujar Hibari sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang berbahaya. Ia keluarkan sebuah _revolver _dari balik jasnya dan ia arahkan ke pelipis Dino

DOR!

Tubuh itu ambruk. Langsung terkulai lemas dibawah kaki sang _skylark_. Pelaku pembunuhan itupun hanya menatap datar mayat dihadapannya. Warna merah darah bercampur dengan warna keemasan dari rambut Dino membuat Hibari mengulas senyum tak berarti.

"Aku mencintaimu, Dino."

"Karena itu."

"Sampai bertemu lagi."

DOR!

**~~~END~~~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

INI APAAAAA! *jedotin pala ke kipas angin*

Jangan liat saya! Jangan liat sayaa! *umpetin muka pake karung goni* (laplis)

Uhuhu. Halo, Lala disini kembali membawa fic angst. Fic ini berawal dari kebosenan ane disekolah nunggu bel masuk bersama **Dee Cavallone**. Awalnya ane ngomongin fic D18 angst, dan si Dee mendadak bilang pengen nyiksa mereka lagi. Ane cetusin ide, JADILAH FIC INI~~ mwahahahhaah.

Kurang kejem apalagi saya coba? Udah saya bikin Dino nyampakkin Hibari, saya bikin Hibari hamil terus keguguran, saya bikin mereka…ah sudahlah *plak*

Intinya, ini fic pasti jelek banget dan banyak typo-nya.

Euuh… kok pada ngeliatin gue gitu? G-gue tau gue belom apdet fic laen… ehehe… jangan gitu dong. Gue tau gue cantik. Jangan ngeliatin sampe segitunya ah *ditabok*

Keep review all *kedip seme* *ditabokin readers*


End file.
